User talk:The Awesome X!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive Chapter List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 04:44, May 28, 2011 All my characters are kind of a part of me (The reason I use the name Swift instead of Nolan as Nolan would be to close to me). Swift is the part of me that likes to run and to a lesser extent my love of animals. Megan on the other hand is the part of me that is very blunt and to the point. I dont beat around the bush and will tell people what is on my mind. Erika doesnt always believe in herself which I have problems with every so often (something I dont normally tell my friends, which is also a trait of Megan's not telling her friends her problems, not the belief problems). And Malcolm is the part of me that is logical and thinks ahead. As far as the looks go, Swift does look like me (brown hair, blue eyes, ect.). Most of the other character's looks come from my love of anime. Where else could you find a girl with white hair? But a lot of people tell me that they like my characters and request to use them (which I dont mind), but they are so good because I know them so well as they are me. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 01:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I normally get het Athena or Hephaestus on the quizzes and I like to run more than most things so I picked the god of athletes [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know of any way to stop that. I mean, with screen shots and all the technology out there, I doubt that there is a foolproof way of protecting one's work on any site. It's the internet. Wikia does have a licensing policy. You can read up on that if you'd like. However, we haven't had any problems with that in the past. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 04:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It is fun and when you have two dogs, the ability to run is an important quality. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) So I'm So Late So I just noticed the comment on the Fastest Hero Alive story, so sorry for the late reply. As far as endings go, I always see how my stories will be resolved (in this case, me escaping the Underworld with the blessing). I saw the ending before I even started the story so when I reach those major ending points, I dont know how to continue leading to these short one chapter wrap ups. They are my Achilles Heel when it comes to stories. As far as describing Camp Half-Blood, I nomrally dont because I expect the readers of this site to have already read the series, other-wise why would they come to this site. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 04:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC)